happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet; Ornithocheirus and the Monster Awakened, Chapter Five
Chapter five of Happy Feet; Ornithocheirus and the Monster Awakened. Plot The army of animals were all touched by Sherlock's nobleness, but end up letting their guard down as another sonic boom was thrown at them, the four adult Ornithocheirus were hovering in a clock-like formation while the animal army recover, the four adult pterosaurs prepare a screech, causing the Happy Feet team to prepare themselves to jump back in action when necessary, though when the pterosaurs did fire, a sudden shield gets in the way, closer examination revealed it was Beth the frost dragon conjuring up a barrier with her ice-breath, much to everyone's amazement, the colliding attacks ended up causing an explosion that forced everyone to brace themselves, but were otherwise unharmed, including Beth, who felt she could drop her shield now, all of the animals behind her were astounded by her, "it's Beth" Trent announced. The Ornithocheirus fix their gaze on her while she does a quick check on everybody and hovers away, with the pterosaurs mirroring her, "the Ornithocheirus, maybe they don't belong in this world" she guesses and the Happy Feet team were slightly agreeing, while the pterosaurs prepare another attack, "the very same, as it once was for me" she adds, which made the team's nations gasp, the pterosaurs launch their sonic booms at her but she zooms upwards and escapes, "I can't allow this anymore, if you do not stop now, I will defeat you" she warns, but the pterosaurs accept the challenge, "you cannot defeat us" Hoagie howls confidently, throwing another screech, but again Beth escapes and the pterosaurs pursue her, making their spectators gasp in aw. Beth was circling around the giant nest when hoagie sprints ahead and stops her, and the females corner her and prepare to attack, but Beth knocks them away with her ice-breath, then fires at Hoagie who put his arms up to shield himself, he then darts at breakneck speed bashing Beth with two of the females doing the same, but Beth stops the third with her ice-breath, despite this she was again surrounded by all three, but she escapes at the last second, causing the females to harm each other by mistake. Hoagie goes after her and the two zoom at light speed all around the chamber, ramming and evading each other. "It's so fast" Maurice remarks, having trouble watching them zigzag everywhere, with Michelle saying "yeah". Back with Sherlock, he catches sight of magnolia petals floating in the pond and awoke, Maylene noticed along with everyone else, Mumble helping him up and asking "are you alright?", Sherlock just replies "the flowers" and he wobbles and dives into the pond to the other side, the animals there watch him pick up a magnolia tenderly while the Happy Feet team head over and Sherlock mutters "home, I want to go home" and begins to cry, causing everyone else to feel sorry for the Ornithocheirus Pack. Up above the battle between Beth and Hoagie continues, reflecting on the pond too, Both were still chasing each other in circles but Hoagie has a plan, he telepathically summons the females to attack at the right moment, upon heading towards them he shouts "now!" and the females fling tendrils onto Beth, slowing her down, but it didn't stop her as she yanked them down with her and blasted them with her ice-breath, Hoagie was repelled also when he was preparing to attack, the females were forced into the wall and fell down to the power plant, crashing through grates and generators, causing a fire on the nest from the electricity, at the same time the power died, "uh, now what?" Clyde mutters in uncertainty. Back above, the Happy Feet team were surprised by the blackout. The Skua gang were wondering around lost, "I don't see an exit" Frankie mutters. Just then they see the lights dying, they were confused when Dino ends up slipping down the slope, with the other three trying to pull him back but fall down too, landing in a tunnel on top of Cynognathuses, making them mad and the skuas flee screaming "we're sorry!" though the synapsids still attack them with screeches, knocking them away, "we're flying away again!" they shout as they land in the backyard pond. Back at the Penguin Land, some lights of their own died, "no light?" Miss Viola expresses at the blackout, Seymour looks in concern and asks, "what should we do?", Viola answers "I'm going to check on everyone" and heads off leaving Seymour. At the Forbidden Shore, the human settlement was powerless too, all lights died. Back at the prehistoric refuge, the fire was burning up to the nest, Sherlock flies up to it and tries to put the fire out by stomping and ramming it, but it was too much, Midia runs up and flings dirt at the fire but it wasn't enough, however the Kronosaurus''steps forth to assist her, and dug in the dirt and flung a large chunk of it, annihilating parts of the fire, many others were rushing in to help too, the ''Aussiedracos, Mythungas, Vegavises and Nanantiuses were flapping their wings so hard they were creating large breezes on the fire, the titanosaurs were kicking large chunks of dirt to stem the blaze, the plesiosaurs, Taniwhasaurus, Notochelone, Polarornis and fish were creating themselves a whirlpool in the pond and with the help from the pterosaurs and flying birds created a waterspout, which they channeled and directed to the fire, Sherlock couldn't believe it and muttered, "everyone" but glad nonetheless. The females were recovering from the battle and had to flee back out to escape the fire, then catching sight of the animal army trying to stop the fire, including Sherlock who was also putting the fire out, the females were touched by their compassion, but the admiration was cut short when the fire spread around them, flaming pieces of the nest also fell in around them, trapping them, Sherlock was growing tired and the females brace themselves to a possible death, luckily the Minmi shows up and frees them by flicking it's tail in the dirt and at the fire, one large flaming nest piece was heading right for them, but an Australovenator managed to blast it away with a sonic boom, expressing assistance to the ankylosaur, the Happy Feet team were very surprised by their bravery, with the female Ornithocheirus expressing some gratitude, however the fire behind them was getting stronger and one blaze hit Sherlock, knocking him out of the air, the team gasp in terror as he fell into the pond, "Sherlock" Maylene shouted as she, Erik and her brother rush to his aid, but another flaming object, this one a balcony, was heading right for them, but a sonic boom blasted it away, they noticed the females had done it, "it was you three" Erik thanked, "hey he's surfacing" Raul calls directing to Sherlock, who had emerged from the pond and the team rush over. "hang in there please" Gloria begs, but Sherlock fainted again. As the animals below were putting one fire out, the battle above was still burning, Beth caught sight of the fire, but in doing so let her guard down as Hoagie zoomed ahead and slammed her with his right wing, she crashed into a flaming tendril and almost fell into a shaft, but Skyla caught her in the nick of time, "Beth" she screams and in exertion, the others help out, Beth comes out of her daze and with the Happy Feet team's help jumps back into action, Hoagie lands a few feet away and prepares an x-scissor, to which she charges up her ice-breath, the two attacks fly at each other at the same time, clashing together in a big explosion, Erik determinedly rushes out in between and halts them saying "wait stop" and Maylene joins along roaring at them to stop, both do, with Beth looking in curiosity. "The thing is, this place isn't your home, but there's gotta be a home for you somewhere, I'm sure of it" Maylene converses, but Hoagie was about to attack again, "Erik, Maylene run" Bo calls out "hurry up" Will calls too, "move away from there" Beth warns, "we will not" Maylene objects, staring at Sherlock, 'tell you what, we'll help you get back home, we promise' she and Erik remembered promising, "you see, we gave our word, we promised we'd take him back home," Erik stated, Beth was impressed by the commitment, "Beth, all animals belong somewhere, there's a place for all species" Erik added, Sherlock even began to wake up, "both of you stop fighting now" Maylene orders, with Erik saying the same thing, "don't give me orders" Hoagie growls resentfully and prepares an x-scissor, but Sherlock steps forth, "stop" he pleads, wobbling over, but the females come side with him, helping him up too, and they too beg for redemption, "stop", "enough" two of them say, Hoagie couldn't believe that his hypnosis no longer worked on them, "how can you?" he asks in disbelief. All of the team, and army gather behind them, supporting Erik's and Maylene's pure hearts, "all of you" Beth expressed in amazement, "all of you, enemies!" Hoagies roars, still ignoring their concerns and prepared an x-scissor again, Beth flies forth to stop him, zooming at light speed and catches the attack with her bare hands, causing yet another explosion and forcing everyone else to brace themselves. "You stubbornly refuse to understand" Beth growls, and launches her ice-breath, trapping Hoagie in frost, who was caught off guard, Beth circles around and grabs him on the back, "Beth" Lovelace calls, but Beth ignores as she then takes the now trapped Hoagie out into the sky, "I have only one choice" she says to herself as she zooms through the clouds, "to go, where no one else exists" she adds, aiming for the edge of the atmosphere again, "beyond the limit!" she finishes, Hoagie was straining from the feel of the speed, ice crystals were accumulating on them, but Beth remained determined while Hoagie continues to bare the exertion, they head into end of the sky and everything turns pitch black. stay tuned for Happy Feet; Ornithocheirus and the Monster Awakened, Chapter Six, the last chapter Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Chapters